A good reason never to let Quatre throw a party
by Griever
Summary: Quatre throws a party, and no one is exactly thrilled about him controlling the 'fun factor' because of his reputation for throwing crummy parties. "But this one will be different!" Quatre promises."
1. The Party Begins

A good reason to never let Quatre throw a Halloween party  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
It was a brisk Halloween night when Heero arrived for a Halloween party at Quatre's house. He  
was hoping Quatre wouldn't screw this party over too badly. He and the other Gundam pilots  
didn't have the heart to turn him down when he asked them to come. Relena climbed out of the  
driver's side door. She had come dressed as a princess.  
  
"What a surprise," Heero thought.  
  
He himself was dressed as Zechs. He thought it would be funny. That was as far as his sense of  
humor extended. Relena walked up Heero and took his left arm. "Let's go, Zechs." She flashed a  
look at me, I can't believe how cute I am' smile at Heero. He groaned in his mind, but not aloud,  
because that most likely would have gotten him slapped across the face.  
  
Heero knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Quatre swung open the door, gasping when he  
saw the couple. "AH!! Zechs dating Relena? What in the world is this??"  
  
Heero pulled off the mask. Quatre sighed when he saw him. "Oh. Heero. Sorry for the case of  
mistaken identity."  
  
"No prob. Who's here?"  
  
"Duo and Hilde already got here, and Wufei's in the kitchen making punch."  
  
"Cool. So lets's get this party started."  
  
Quatre led Heero and Relena around the streaming banners and dangling papier-mache disco balls  
over to the living room, where Duo was trying to put the moves on Hilde.  
  
"So Hilde, when's that top coming off?" asked Duo mischievously. She slapped him across the  
face.  
  
"Jerk." She turned away and saw Heero. "Heero! Relena! What's going on with you?"  
  
Heero made his best attempt at a smile and walked over to Duo and Hilde. Duo stood up. "Hey  
man! How's everything going?"  
  
"Oh. Okay," replied Heero. He looked at Duo. The long haired pilot was dressed in black spandex  
shorts and a black shirt that was a size to big for him. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Can't you tell? I'm you, Heero. Except for the hair. You can't imitate that mauled by a dog'  
look. It's classic."  
  
"Bastard," muttered Heero under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh... nothing."  
  
Heero looked at Relena. She was chatting away with Hilde, who was wearing matching a short  
leopard-skin skirt and tube top. Heero had to force himself to turn away. He looked back at Duo.  
"So, what's Hilde?"  
  
"She's Tarzan's girlfriend. She's pissed that I didn't want to wear a little loin cloth as a costume."  
  
"I bet Quatre would have liked that."  
  
"Heh. Yeah. I wonder what he's gonna be? I haven't seen his costume yet," remarked Duo. "Oh  
wait! Have you and Relena seen Wufei yet? His costume is wicked! It's so funny! You two have  
to check it out."  
  
Heero glanced at Relena. "I think I'll go look myself. I would much rather appreciate being as far  
away from Relena as possible." Duo grinned at the remark.  
  
Heero walked down the hall into the kitchen. As soon as he caught sight of Wufei, his perfect  
soldier persona broke down and he fell to the ground laughing and rolling around.  
  
Wufei turned around, his big furry ape mask resting on the counter. "Heero! When did you get  
here?"  
  
Heero kept laughing. "A-- a monkey!! Wufei as a monkey!!! Oh God!! This is too funny!!"  
  
"Shut up, you damn bastard!" Wufei lowered his voice. "This is what you get for waiting to pick  
up a costume till the last minute, Wufei."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre walked downstairs in his costume to the knocking on the door. He opened it up. Zechs  
and Noin stood on the porch. He recognized Zechs by the hair. Always the hair. Zechs was  
dressed as a vampire and Noin was dressed as an alligator?  
  
"Nice costumes," said a smiling Quatre, lying to himself in his mind.  
  
"Thanks," the two said in unison. They both looked at Quatre and held back laughs. Quatre was  
wearing a mask that looked like the Sandrock Gundam. That was it.  
  
"Not too creative there, are we Quatre?" asked Noin jokingly.  
  
Quatre pulled the mask off. "To be honest, I was so busy with the preparations for the party and  
other things, that I just didn't have time to buy a costume."  
  
"Oh." Noin felt embarrassed.  
  
"But enough small talk. Please, come in!" smiled Quatre, pointing the two toward the living  
room. Before he could close the door, someone stuck their hand in the way. Quatre smiled more.  
He would recognize that hand anywhere.  
  
"Trowa!!" screamed Quatre.  
  
"Quatre!!" screamed Trowa.  
  
"Nice costume Trowa," complemented Quatre, looking at Trowa's outfit.  
  
"Come on, Quatre. It sucks. Who would invite Batman to a party other than you?" Trowa asked,  
throwing the pointy-eared mask on the ground and stepping on it.  
  
"So are the girls part of the costume too?"  
  
Catherine and Dorothy both hung onto one of Trowa's arm. He laughed. "No. They needed a  
ride."  
  
Catherine kissed Trowa on the cheek. "Come on Trowa, let's go in!" commanded Catherine and  
Dorothy, both running inside.  
  
"So, you and Catherine have a relationship going on or something?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Come on, Quatre. You know the only reason I came to this party was to see you," smirked  
Trowa. Quatre smiled back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6  
  
"HEERO!!!" yelled Zechs, upon seeing the Gundam pilot dressed as him.  
  
Heero turned around. "Count Dracula! I mean, Zechs!!"  
  
"Oh no! Which Heero is the real Heero?" asked Duo, putting a worried look on his face.  
  
Zechs stared at Heero. Heero stared at Zechs. They looked like they were going to kill each other.  
Then they both laughed and hugged each other. Duo and Hilde and Relena just stared.  
  
"Zechs... and Heero... laughing?" asked Duo, an unbelieving expression on his face.  
  
"Good costume, Zechs," joked Zechs.  
  
"Not too shabby yourself, Dracula," Heero said.  
  
"Uh, what's going on here?" asked Relena.  
  
"Come on sis, it's Halloween! Let's let bygones be bygones!! We're all here to have fun at  
Quatre's party!!" laughed Zechs.  
  
"Hmmm.... Quatre's party' and fun' together in a sentence... that's something I thought I'd  
never hear," noted Duo. Hilde smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Catherine and Dorothy walked over and sat next to Relena and Hilde. Catherine was wearing a  
trench coat and a cowboy hat. Dorothy was wearing what she always wore.  
  
"What are you, Dorothy?" asked Relena.  
  
"I'm myself."  
  
"That's a pretty crummy costume," replied Relena.  
  
"Shove it, Ms. Relena."  
  
Quatre walked in with Trowa in tow. "Great!! Everyone's here!! Now we can start the party!!"  
  
"So Quatre," asked Duo, "what will we be doing on this splendid Halloween night?"  
  
"So glad you asked, Duo," said Quatre. "I have a bunch of fun party games planned for us!"  
  
"Great," said everyone , except Quatre, through smiles with gritted teeth.  
  
"First up.... beer drinking contest!!"  
  
"WHAT??" shouted everyone, except Quatre.  
  
"Well, I know I'm not usually the best party host..."  
  
"Got that right," joked Duo. Hilde smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"... so I figured why not do something that you guys wanted to do for a change? I figure I can  
stop being so cautious for ONE night."  
  
"You go, Quatre!" shouted Catherine in encouragement.  
  
"Kay. So, who's playing?" he asked.  
  
"Well, of course I can down a few cases. I'm in," smiled Trowa, getting off the couch and  
walking over to the card table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Zechs is in," said Heero.  
  
"Dracula's in," said Zechs.  
  
"Heero's in," said Duo.  
  
"Relena's in," said Relena.  
  
Heero gaped at Relena. "What? Relena, you can't get drunk!"  
  
"Why not? I'm a big girl."  
  
"You still sleep in those pajamas with the hatch in the back!"  
  
Hilde threw her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
"I'm doing it, Heero, and you can't stop me!" she said, slapping him across the face.  
  
"Ow," said Duo, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Duo, honest mistake." Relena turned to the real Heero. "I'm doing it, Heero, and  
you can't stop me!" she said, slapping him across the face.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and get drunk. I know how you handle booze."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT? THEN GO READ CHAPTER TWO! THE DRAMATIC CONCLUSION! 


	2. The Dramatic Conclusion

PART 2  
  
  
In a matter of minutes, Heero and Trowa were squaring off in a battle to discover who could suck  
down more booze... Heero or Trowa? Quatre put on some loud music.  
  
"Let me tell you Trowa..." started Heero as he swallowed his eighth shot, "I'm more man then  
you'll ever be an I wan youda know..."  
  
Trowa sipped his eighth shot. "Yes?"  
  
"Shut up!" replied Heero. He drank his thirteenth shot. Trowa did the same.  
  
"Do you give yet, Heero?"  
  
"Nevvvvv....." Heero groaned and fell off his chair.  
  
"Quatre beamed. "Trowa wins!!!"  
  
Trowa stood up without a hint of being drunk and took the applause. Quatre wrapped his arms  
around Trowa. "Now you're a Winner, too!"  
  
"One can only hope, Quatre," Trowa smiled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo sat in the kitchen drinking his twelfth cup of punch. "Man, this party sucks. I've seen enough  
people get drunk to know what it looks like. I'm sick of this."  
  
Catherine walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Duo. "What's wrong, Duo?"  
  
"Awww... I'm so sick of everything. No war, no action, and Hilde isn't willing to give it up."  
  
Catherine put her arm over Duo's shoulder. "Oh, poor, poor Duo. Maybe I can cheer you up."  
  
"What could you do to possibly cheer me up?"  
  
"Well, I could show you what I'm wearing under this trench coat," she replied, revealing what  
was beneath the coat. Duo's mouth dropped open. She smiled. "Nothing at all."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Relena downed her thirty-second shot. Zechs had all but passed out. He was barely awake. He  
could barely pick up the glass.  
  
"I.... I.... I give," moaned Zechs, dropping the glass and tumbling to the floor. Noin dragged him  
over to the couch.  
  
"I hope you learned something Heero. I can do anything I put my mind to. Heero? Where's  
Heero?" asked Relena.  
  
"I think he's hurling chunks in the upstairs bathroom," answered Trowa.  
  
"I hope he remembers to flush," said Quatre with a worried look.  
  
Relena stood up. Then she fell down. "Ouch... that hurt."  
  
Trowa helped her up. "I think I'll go check on Heero," Relena said, holding her hands over her  
mouth and rushing upstairs.  
  
"Hey, where's everyone?" asked Quatre, looking around. Heero and Relena were gone, and so  
were Catherine, Duo, Hilde, and Dorothy. Noin was trying to awaken the drunken Zechs, and  
Wufei was sitting on the sofa. Quatre walked over to him.  
  
"Wufei? What's up with you? You haven't said one word all night."  
  
Wufei looked up. "I dunno... I guess I'm just going through some issues. You know, I haven't  
killed anyone or blown up anything in a week. That can take it's toll on any man."  
  
"Uh... yeah. I know the feeling."  
  
"You have another bathroom? This suit being hot and all that punch I drank made me really have  
to pee."  
  
"Sure. Go down the hall, first door on the left."  
  
"Thanks," said Wufei, grabbing his crotch and running down the hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wufei reached the bathroom and slammed the door open. His eyes popped open and he got a  
huge nosebleed. Hilde and Dorothy screamed and covered themselves up.  
  
"What in the name of Shenlong is this?!" yelled Wufei.  
  
Hilde held a towel over her chest. "Uh... Wufei, this isn't what it looks like-"  
  
"It's exactly what it looks like!! You and Dorothy were taking a shower together!! Why?! Why  
do this to Duo?! Why do this to me?!" shouted Wufei, ramming eight or nine tissues into his nose.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero and Relena finally came down from the bathroom, wiping their mouths off. Duo walked  
out of the kitchen with Catherine, a huge smile on his face. Zechs woke up. Wufei came down the  
hall with Hilde and Dorothy.  
  
"Wow. So there's everyone," noticed Quatre.  
  
The clock on the wall struck midnight and the little kitty meowed twelve times. Quatre looked up.  
"Oh man, even with my cool tunes and drinking games, I still didn't throw a decent party. Heero  
got sick, Relena got sick, Zechs passed out..."  
  
"I was taking a nap!"  
  
"I'm really sorry, all you guys." Quatre lowered his head. Trowa tried to comfort him.  
  
"On the contrary, Quatre."  
  
Quatre turned around to face Duo. The long-braided Gundam pilot smiled at Quatre.  
  
"I think this was the best party ever."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
DID YOU LIKE THE STORY? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT SO I KNOW IF I  
SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER BY REVIEWING IT! 


End file.
